Dreamland
by Andrina-Lapland
Summary: It all started because of the monsters, the monsters who haunt the nightmares of ponies. All because they took her in. When a nameless alicorn filly arives on their doorstep, they have no idea that she holds the key to a mystery that they would have never guessed. (Rated T)


?+?=WhiteFeather

?+Slender Mane= DarkHood, ShadowMask, CheshireGrin

It was the banging at his door that woke the grey Unicorn. Who would dare arrive at his family's door, especially at this time of the night? Yet the knocking continued…ShadowMask begrudgingly rose from his bed, and hastily put on the pale mask over his grey face. He walked to the door of his room, and down the hallway that lead to the front door. With a grunt, he looked at the large brown door. He stopped for a moment, before he began walking once more and made his way to his door. His hooves clacked on the wooden floor beneath him. He opened the door to his home, and he glared out to whoever was out there. He found no one, and it wasn't until he looked down that he saw it. It was an itty-bitty female foal, curled up into a ball in a basket. His eyes went wide behind the mask over his face that was hastily thrown on. He looked around, finding no signs of anyone. He could only stare, his eyes wide for a long while. In time, ShadowMask regained his wits. He studied the small, sleeping figure before him. It was a snow white unicorn with white bandages wrapped around her stomach and back. Upon closer observation, he realized that the bandages were not solid white, but had specks of blood on them. He then snapped back into the present time. His horn was surrounded by a light orange aura and the small filly rose from the ground, also surrounded by the orange aura. He hurriedly receded back into the house. The stallion continued to carry the filly with the magic as he ran down the hallway. He arrived at an orange door, and knocked softly. The door opened after a long wait, to reveal a black stallion with an orange hoodie on. The hoodie had two slits on the back of it to allow his large black wings to be usable. Without consent from the stallion, the unicorn ran into the room, carefully levitating the female foal into the room as well. The Pegasus stared at ShadowMask, and then he noticed the filly. Immediately, the Pegasus opened his mouth, about to yell and demand answers. ShadowMask gently sat the female foal on the bed, and then turned to his twin brother. The larger stallion, the Pegasus by the name of DarkHood, scowled his twin, his glare like daggers digging into ShadowMask's pelt.

"What is that…_thing_ you have brought into my room!?" DarkHood demanded from under the hood of his hoodie. ShadowMask frowned from behind the mask, as his brother glared down at the small bundle on the bed. Woken by the shouting, the small foal on the bed blinked awake, confusion in her bright grey eyes. The small filly wasn't the only one awoken by the shouting, either. A smallish green unicorn teleported into the room, his blonde mane disheveled. The green stallion's red gaze fell upon the siblings, and then on the white filly on the bed. Only shortly after the green stallion's arrival, the door to DarkHood's rook flew open. It revealed three strange characters. The first was a tall, faceless stallion, with markings that made it look as if he wore a suit of some sort; Next to him stood a shorter white stallion with crazy blue eyes. What stood out the most, though, was the large smile carved onto his face. Lastly, there was a blue Pegasus with a darker blue mask over his face. DarkHood and ShadowMask looked at the three at the door with widened eyes. The filly was the first to break the silence of the room. The white unicorn let out a cute little giggle, drawing everypony's attention to her. The white unicorn was watching the green unicorn that had somehow gotten tangled up in DarkHood's curtains. The faceless one was the first one who managed to find words.

_"ShadowMask, DarkHood, why is there a child in your living quarters?" _ The faceless one had no mouth, but the room was still filled with a deep, almost fatherly, voice.

"Yeah!" The white earth stallion put in, "Did one of you finally get lucky?" This caused both ShadowMask and DarkHood to glare at him. The filly let out another giggle, and her horn glowed slightly. A small, silver aura surrounded it as out of nowhere a kitten appeared in the room. The foal giggled again, and the glowing of her horn stopped. The green unicorn looked at the filly, curiosity in his red irises. Just who was this kid that ShadowMask and DarkHood had in their room? All six of the stallions' gazes were fixed on the foal as she let out a silly laugh. It was the green unicorn, whose name was WhirlPool, which spoke first.

"I…I can't even do that…" He whispered, his red eyes wide as he watched the filly. She didn't seem to notice the strange looks she was receiving from the six stallions. The faceless stallion ducked down, and walked into the room. He walked to the bed, 'staring' at the foal suspiciously. He used one of the tendrils receding from his back to pick up the filly. The black appendage wrapped around the filly and picked her up off the golden sheets on the bed. The action tore off the bandage in the process. The room was filled by six gasps as it was revealed that the filly was no unicorn, but an alicorn. It was rare for someone outside of royalty to have both the wings of a Pegasus AND the horn of the unicorn. The filly let out an excited giggle, as her hooves left the ground. She stared at the blank faced stallion, before giggling again.

"Pa…Papa!" She squealed, leaving a very confused Slender Mane to stare at her. Well, that was a first. Usually, if someone wasn't part of his family, when they saw him they would be terrified…..not that he blamed them. He did eat those who trespassed into his forest at night, after all. Yet, this felt….What was the word he was looking for…? He turned his 'stare' from the filly to ShadowMask, DarkHood, WhirlPool, BlueDrip, and KnifeSlash.

_"What should we do with this child?" _Slender Mane asked the five. The white earth stallion looked at Slender Mane.

"We could keep it…." He inquired.

"Burn it with fire!" DarkHood snarled.

"But it's a cute little baby…! Let's…keep it~" ShadowMask said, little hearts floating around him.

"Eh….can I eat it…?" BlueDrip suddenly asked, making everypony look at him. "What did I do…?"

_"We are keeping the child…"_ Slender Mane finally said, making DarkHood let out an annoyed groan.

And so, that's how our story begins; All because of the filly and the strange ponies. There is something coming, something so big, not even Celestia or Luna saw it coming.

"So, class, this concludes our studies on the Equestrian and Endurian war." My teacher, a sweet teacher by the name of Ms. Cheerily, said, ending our class time…unless anyone had a question of course. I raised a hoof, and I heard most of my class groan. I saw Ms. Cheerily smile; probable because she knew at least somepony had listened to her lectures.

"Yes, WhiteFeather?" She asked, looking at me. I was usually the only person in my class beside Featherweight and ClockTurn who asked questions after a lecture.

"Ms. Cheerily, what happened to the princess? Did anypony ever find out?" I asked, my grey eyes wide in wonder. Ms. Cheerily smiled again, looking at me.

"An excellent question, WhiteFeather," She said, "but the truth is, no one knows. Some say, that the royal adviser of the queen saved her from the soldiers and ran away with her." I felt my eyes light up, as I thought about where the little princess would be. I think Ms. Cheerily noticed my eyes, and said aloud. "Class dismissed." At those two words, the whole class was up and running out the doors of the class room. I stayed behind, seeing as Ms. Cheerily's gaze was focused on me.

"WhiteFeather…" She said after the classroom was empty. "I have something I would like to give you." She went to her desk and picked up a book. She set it on my desk in front of me. "This is the entire history of the Endurian race, seeing as you are so interested in the history of our former rivals." I felt it then. I sprang from my chair happily.  
"Really, you're really giving this to me, Ms. Cheerily?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, hugging my teacher. I heard her let out a nervous laugh, and she pushed me away with her hooves. I put the book in my bag, and ran from the classroom with an exited sequel. I ran down the hallway to the outside. I didn't want to be late for my club meeting, after all! I ran as quickly as I could to Sweet Apple Acers. I saw the tall shape of the familiar red earth pony.

"Hello Big Macintosh." I greeted happily, "Are the Cutie Mark Crusaders here yet?" I asked.

"Yup." He said, the familiar line ringing in my ears for a moment. I whispered a quick 'Thanks' before running again, finding the familiar tree house. With quick steps, I made it into the tree house where Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Applebloom were. Sweetie Bell looked at me, her green eyes lighting up as she saw me. Scootaloo grinned mischievously, looking at me.

"Girls, now that all of us our here, it's time to announce our new mission! We are going to earn our Cutie Marks as Gem Miners!" Applebloom announced from behind her podium. Gem Miners…? Where did Applebloom come up with that….? I didn't object, of course, but simply stared at Applebloom. One of these days she's going to get someone hurt with these wild ideas of hers...I'll never understand how I became friends with these three, but I am. At least Papa hasn't eaten them. I let out a sigh as Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo immediately agreed with the yellow earth pony. I let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day…

"Ehehehe…" A dark blue unicorn smirked from the bushes. "I finally found you, _princesa_…"


End file.
